I See You as a Father, Okay!
by Enimsaja Snape
Summary: Albus watches a memory of a death eater meeting and gets a little emotional about some of the things Severus has to say. One-shot. Not Slash!


**I See You as a Father, Okay? **

**AN: ****Sorry about the sucky title. I just came up with this in Philosophy class. Enjoy. No warnings except for one cruciatus curse.**

"How did last night's death eater meeting go, Severus?" Albus asked, looking at the younger man sitting across from him.

"The same as every other meeting, Albus. People were tortured. My loyalty was questioned," Severus said.

"Your loyalty was questioned?"

"Yes, by Lucius Mafloy. Would you like to watch the memory?"

"Yes, let me just fetch my pensieve," Albus said, going over to a cupboard and pulling out the stone basin. He sat it on top of his desk as Severus extracted the memory from his mind.

Once the memory was floating in the pensieve, both man stuck a finger into the silvery substance and were sucked into the memory.

_Lord Voldermort sat on his throne in Riddle Manor watching the two cloaked figures bowing before him._

"_Severus," the snake-like man hissed, "Your loyalty to me has been questioned."_

"_I'm sure this isn't the first time, my lord," Severus murmured, "but as long as you know that I am faithful to you, I do not care what other death eaters think."_

"_But that's the thing…If more than one of my followers is questioning your loyalty, that makes me question your loyalty as well."_

"_I live only to serve you, my lord," Severus said in response, strengthening his occlumency shields just in case the Dark Lord decided to try to invade his mind._

"_Lucius, you do not believe this?" Voldermort hissed, addressing the other cloaked figure._

"_I'm not sure what I believe, my lord," Lucius Malfoy said, "Severus comes here and claims to serve only you, but then he goes back to that school and claims the same thing to that fool, Dumbledore. I understand that he is a spy, but I do not believe that spying involves taking tea with that insufferable old man every day. Draco has written to me several times concerning his god-father's behavior. He has noticed a change in the relationship between him and Dumbledore. This along with the fact that the Order always knows what we are planning causes me to wonder."_

"_It causes me to wonder as well," Voldermort hissed, "What is this change in the relationship between you and that old fool?"_

"_We have become closer, but it's all a part of making sure he trusts me, my lord," Severus said._

"_Even tea with the fool?"_

"_Yes, my lord. There was no way to decline without seeming suspicious. Trust me; I would much prefer to see the old coot as little as possible. Every time I am in his presence, I must remind myself that I am doing this for you, my lord." Voldermort contemplated Severus for a few moments before raising his wand and pointing it at Lucius._

"_Cruico!" He held the curse for nearly fifteen minutes before releasing him. "Never doubt the loyalty of my most trusted follower, Lucius. Now get out of my sight!" Lucius stood and walked swiftly out. Well as swiftly as he could with the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse still lingering. "Severus, rise and come take your place beside me." Severus stood and moved to sit in the seat next to the Dark Lord's throne. "I should have known not to doubt you, my most loyal servant," Voldermort hissed, "I should have known you could never truly serve that old fool."_

"_Never, my lord. It is painful to even pretend."_

"_I imagine it is. The old bugger needs to just drop dead already. How old is he? Two hundred?" Severus forced a laugh as he tried to ignore the pain in his heart at the thought of the man he had come to see as a father dying._

"_He says he is still alive because he refuses to die," Severus sneered, "Idiotic old man."_

"_Oh Severus, I almost feel bad for you having to put up with that bloody idiot."_

"_It is worth it to help you, my lord. Though when you finally kill him, I will be grateful."_

Suddenly Albus grabbed Severus's arm, the memory disappeared, and Albus and Severus were back in Albus's office.

"Why did you yank us from the memory? It wasn't over," Severus said, confusion evident in his voice.

"I didn't want to see anymore," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Why not? It was almost over anyway. After a few more insults about you, he dismissed me. He didn't even torture me."

"Of course not. Not when you were saying such horrid things about me."

"I said what I had to say," Severus said, shrugging.

"It seemed like the insults came pretty easy to you…Like that's really what you've been thinking, but couldn't say."

"Wha…Albus…Is that what this is about? You're upset about the things I said?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Well, you said some terrible things. You were very believable," Albus said softly.

"That's because I am an excellent liar. I must be if you believe anything you heard me say," he said, sighing.

"So you didn't mean any of those things?" Albus asked, looking at Severus with tear-filled eyes.

"Of course not, you sentimental old man."

"I am not being sentimental. You said you wanted me dead," Albus snapped as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"But I didn't mean it," Severus insisted, "He was testing me. He still had some doubt, so he had to make sure I wasn't loyal to you at all. So I had to say those things, no matter how much it hurt to say those things."

"It hurt you to say those things?"

"Yes, Albus…you are…you know I don't…I mean, I know I've never said it…" Severus groaned. "I see you as a father, okay?" he blurted out, "so of course it hurt to say those things. I could never want my father dead."

"Thank you, Severus. I'm sorry I forced that out of you. I don't know why your words hurt me so badly," Albus said, smiling as he wiped away his tears.

"It better be because you see me as a son," Severus growled. Albus just chuckled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

**The End!**

**AN: IDK where this came from, but here you go. Pleeeeeease Review or you're going to make Dumbledore cry again and we don't want that, do we? Seriously review!**

**2nd AN: I see that my most viewed story is My Dark Angel, so apparently people really like Severus/Lucius slash. If I write more of that, will people review my stories more? Because there's some SS/LM slash in another one of my stories that I've posted. It's future slash but it shows up eventually. If if you guys really want me to, I'll focus on that story so you can finish reading it. But you guys have to let me know you want to read it. I mean, I'm going to finish it anyway because it sucks when someone posts a story and just stops posting. I know some people just get too busy, but I'm not. I have lots of time, and school is about to let out and I'll have even more time. I just don't have the motivation because it seems like you guys aren't reading the stories anyway. Oh yeah, the story I'm talking about is Potions Master, Former Death Eater, Ex-Spy...Father? If you guys are really interested in this story, let me know, and I'll start working more on it. I have almost all of it planned out. I just need to type it up. And if you guys review, I'll try to come up with another nice little SS/LM one-shot since you like them so much. Or maybe even HP/DM since you really liked them too. I also have a Severus/Remus story that I'm working on. I even have a Severus/Lily that will probably make you angry but you'll still like it. But I need motivation and encouragement you guys. If you give me some, I'll give you some!**

**Enimsaja Snape  
**


End file.
